


Take Me Out

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Library, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: tumblr prompt request;HA so these guys in the library were joking around and one is like “So when’s our date?” and they started discussing when and where and what. Then they hugged really hard and slowly pulled apart and just kind of stopped a second and the other was like “… you really gonna take me on a date?” and the first guy is like, “Uh… yeah, man I’ll take you on a date.” AND THE SECOND GUY SEEMED SO EXCITED GUYS I THINK I JUST WITNESSED THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to actually read the end notes. n_n

Castiel slid into the chair next to Dean at the university library, blue eyes lighting up as he smiled at his best friend. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas, glad you made it," Dean mumbled, barely glancing up from his book. He managed a half smile and a brief glance at Castiel before looking back down again. "This essay is kicking my butt, especially since I have to keep looking through those little tiny things you have to magnify to read."

"Microfiche?" Castiel offered, and Dean snorted.

"Yeah, that."

"What's the essay on?" Castiel craned his head, trying to read Dean's chicken scratch notes.

"The history of a notable engineering feat that has deeply influenced society," Dean replied, passing Castiel a typed sheet with the prompt listed on it.

"What did you pick?"

"The assembly line in car factories."

Castiel bit back a laugh, grinning. "Are you certain you don't want to be a mechanic like your father? There's no shame in such a job."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't wanna fix the average cars every day for the rest of my life, man. I love restoring old cars, but I want to design and build new ones."

Castiel nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but he cut off when he heard a giggle and the sound of smacking lips. His brow scrunched curiously and he glanced around, spotting a couple in the corner making out.

"They've been there for a while. I'm trying to tune them out," Dean said, eyes still glued to a book as he copied text down by hand onto note cards.

"Wow, because the library is a preferential location for dating," Castiel replied with a huff.

Dean finally looked up, grinning. "Did you just use sarcasm?"

Castiel nodded proudly, and Dean muffled a burst of laughter behind his hand.

"A good date is different for everyone, Cas. Your ideal date would be a museum."

Castiel inclined his head slightly. "I suppose. But for you, you enjoy car shows, I might take you to one of those." He paused, staring at Dean as Dean stared back and began to fidget uncomfortably. Finally, Castiel spoke again with a slow and easy smile. "I take that back. I'd take you to a car show as a friend. But for a romantic date, I would begin by asking you if you were available this Saturday." He leaned forward, propping his chin on his hand. "Then I'd take you to dinner, not terribly elegant or anything, just some place you could get your favorite bacon cheeseburger and fries." With a devious grin, he shifted closer to Dean. "And then for dessert, apple pie a la mode, and I could feed you bites."

Dean chuckled warmly. "The way to my heart has always been through my stomach. What else?"

Castiel's smile softened, turning gentle. "Then I'd take you to a movie. As a friend, I'd select an action or adventure feature, but for a date, I'd pick a romantic comedy. Then I'd yawn and stretch my arms up before settling one casually over you shoulders."

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Dude, no chick flicks!"

"You enjoy 'chick flicks', you liar!" Castiel laughed, and Dean could practically hear the air quotes. "How many times have you seen Fifty First Dates? When Harry Met Sally? How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?"

"Alright, alright," Dean groaned as he rushed to shut Castiel up, shoving a hand against his mouth. "I yield!"

Castiel laughed again, softly, and Dean slowly relaxed, lowering his hand. "What else?" Dean asked once again.

Castiel shook his head fondly. "Greedy for a long date with me, Dean?"

"Absolutely." Pink tinged Dean's cheeks.

Castiel gasped at him dramatically. "Why, Dean Winchester. Are you suggesting that you are secretly a romantic?"

The pink flared into a bright crimson stain, and Dean mumbled a barely audible, "Shut up."

Castiel grinned widely at Dean, glancing down at Dean's hands fisted in his lap. "Fine. After the movie, I'd take you to the park. I would feel overcome with coyness, but I'd take your hand in mine and hold it if you let me."

Dean's teeth pulled at his lower lip, tugging it into his mouth and chewing on it until it was red. "Anything else?" he asked as he released a breath.

"Well," Castiel continued, leaning in close, "if I thought the date went well, I'd kiss you."

Dean froze at that, and Castiel swallowed hard, thinking he'd gone too far, his blue eyes widening.

"Dean, I apologize, I never meant to--"

"That....actually sounds like a perfect date for me," Dean said quietly, cutting him off. "How is it you know me so well?"

Castiel relaxed a fraction, tilting his head. "I am your best friend, Dean. I know all of your quirks and darkest secrets." A tiny grin returned to his face. "Chick flick lover."

Dean snorted with laughter, and Castiel allowed himself to completely relax again as Dean lifted a hand to cup his cheek tenderly. A moment later, the dark-haired man made a surprised noise as Dean shoved his face away, snorting, "Asshole."

Then, to Castiel's surprise, Dean pulled him back in, hugging him and holding him close. Castiel gripped the back of Dean's shirt tightly, pressing his face into Dean's neck and inhaling his scent, and in a bold and daring move, he tilted his head up slightly, breathing against Dean's ear, "So, are you free this Saturday?"

Dean pulled back, eyes wide, but his hands remained against Castiel's back, smoothing over the fabric covering warm skin. "Wait, are we....are you really gonna take me on a date?"

Castiel shrugged slightly, attempting nonchalance. "Yes, I'll take you on a date. If you want to, that is."

Dean nodded furiously, blushing again. "Yes! God, yes, Cas. I want to go on a date with you. I have for a long time."

"Is that so?" Castiel asked, his cheeks hurting from how hard he was smiling, all gummy and bright-eyed. "Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> In Dean's opinion, the date had been amazing, and he glanced down as his fingers threaded through Castiel's before tugging him to a stop. "Where's my kiss?"
> 
> Castiel smiled, settling a hand at the nape of Dean's neck and pulling him in, pressing a soft kiss to his willing mouth.


End file.
